Goshinboku
by Baka Tami
Summary: Miroku é um webmaster pervertido. Sango, uma gerente de marketing. Ambos, de personalidades tão diferentes, se encontram na famosa balada Goshinboku, e começam a ficarem atraídos um pelo outro. Muito romance e sensualidade no ar...


_**Goshinboku**_

**Nota:**_ Weeeee /o/ fic de alguns caps (que não serão muitos) de Miroku e Sango, meu casal favoritooow - (com alguns outros casais, e claro... algumas pitadas de hentai xD huhuh ngm é de ferro, vai u.u)_

_Vai ser em 1ª pessoa, ta pessoinhas? espero que gostem._

**Legenda:**

Normal: narrador em 1ª pessoa

**Em negrito _(Às vezes, em itálico também): _**explicações, nota da autora, ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo, só pra diferenciar do tipo "Normal" xD.

**_OoOoOoOoOooO_ **

_**Cap 1 **_

_**Apresentando: Houshi Miroku**_

_**Blog Pessoal do Houshi (como sou chamado).**_

**22/09/2006 –Sexta-feira**

**Assunto: Sango pt. 1**

Cá estou eu. Na frente do computador, ao lado do telefone, no meu quarto. Lugar onde eu mais gosto, pervertidamente falando. (Tudo bem, ignorem isso se quiserem.)

Seria ótimo se ela estivesse aqui, deitada na minha cama, me sorrindo maliciosamente, semi-nua... Esse é um dos meus sonhos de "cafajeste" que sou. Além do de ser fotógrafo da Playboy, é claro.

Mas não. Essa mulher é completamente diferente das que eu já conheci.

Sango é o seu nome, lindíssimo é o seu corpo... Forte é o seu gênio. (Isso se pode ser reparado de longe.)

Mulher de aparente personalidade batalhadora, esperta, responsável; de pernas bem torneadas, seios fartos, quadris largos, olhos e cabelos escuros, lábios provocantes...

Acalme-se Miroku, acalme-se. Respire fundo. Isso... (já cansei de contar quantas vezes tive que respirar fundo por causa disso, ainda hoje...)

É melhor eu já esquecendo disso tudo, tenho que ir trabalhar...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Já estou aqui em frente ao trabalho, entrando na recepção. Trabalho como web-master. Uma profissão muito interessante, gosto muito do que faço.

De cara, encontro Inuyasha no elevador. Amigo de longa data, mas meio... Complicado, estressado, violento, ciumento e desligado demais.

-Fala aê, cara! Beleza?! – já puxo papo.

-Daê Miroku... To levando...

-Iiih, que que foi, cara? Kikyou te pôs pra dormir na sala?

-¬¬ É, brigamos de novo. Não agüento mais ficar com ela... Parece que tudo o que eu falo ela reprova, não gosta de nada do que faço! Depois fica com frescura no rabo, dizendo que não a amo mais...

-E ela ta certa, por acaso...? – olha eu de novo, dando uma de conselheiro amoroso.

-...- ele respira fundo, e encosta a nuca na parede do elevador, olhando pra cima. – Falando sério, eu não sei de mais nada...

-To te falando, cara... Dá pé na Kikyou e pega logo a Kagome! Vai por mim, já tem urubu rondando a menina.

Inuyasha me olha com um olhar surpreso e muito, muito furioso... Já tava demorando ¬¬

-QUEM É O SER INFELIZ?! ME FALA QUE EU ACABO COM A RAÇA NOJENTA DO FILHO DA MÃE QUE...

-Vamo com calma, Inuzinho. Tudo bem que o Kouga é educado, bonitão e tudo mais... Mas pode continuar confiando no teu taco, que ele não representa perigo... u.u

-É O KOUGA?! Grrr... Aquele lobo fedido vai me pagar...!! E se você tiver amor a vida, NUNCA MAIS me chame de Inuzinho ¬¬

Nessas alturas, já estamos saindo do elevador; comigo rindo do nada. O Inuyasha ta me olhando com cara de bunda agora... É melhor eu explicar, senão, do jeito que o cérebro dele é minúsculo, só vai entender daqui 2000 anos.

-xD Ai Inu, ta na cara que você ta doidão pela Ka. Te juro, você tinha que ver tua cara de ciumento psicopata agora! Huahuahuahuahua!

Ele disse um "Féh!" e encerrou o assunto, com uma veia pulsando na testa e corado.

Enfim, em frente ao meu querido e amado PC de última geração... Torno a pensar na Sangozinha -

De soslaio, vejo a Kagome saindo do elevador, conversando com o Kouga... E o Inuyasha puto da vida xD

Rio e começo a trabalhar de novo. Graças a Buda hoje é sexta. Será que eu encontro a Sango de novo?

Às vezes eu fico pensando... "Cara, você ta maluco? Tu só encontrou uma vez essa garota na vida, muito dificilmente encontrará de novo, e ta com essa obsessão toda? Você nunca foi de lembrar por muito tempo de alguma mulher, por que lembraria agora? Que acontece?!"

Pois é... A encontrei numa balada, semanas retrasadas, em um domingo desses...

Toda essa "obsessão" deve ter sido porque...

_**#-Flashback-#**_

Estava falando com uns amigos, a música alta tocando, pessoal rindo e tudo mais... Olho pra pista de dança e consigo ver mais ou menos uma mulher dançando. E como dançava, meu Buda! Rebolava pra lá, mexia quadril pra cá; te juro, sai de meu juízo perfeito na hora. 

A música estava no final, até que acabou. A garota (que deu pra reparar que era morena de cabelos lisos e longos) saiu rindo com umas amigas (dentre elas, alguém que me parecia familiar, mas eu não consegui reconhecer) e sentou em uma mesinha lá no canto. Ri para os meus amigos, e fiquei observando-as de longe. As amigas dela saíram da mesa por um instante, e eu me aproximei.

-Oi...- eu, com meu sorrisinho infalível - Lugar ta vago?

-Estava. –ela levantou, imponente. A partir do momento que se levantou, reparei em seu corpo, que estava obviamente coberto por um vestido bege e bem justo... Céus... Que deusa era aquela?!- Agora não ta mais.- pegou a bolsa, e saiu andando.

A segui pelos olhos, ainda sorrindo... Enquanto meus amigos riam da minha cara...

**_#-Fim do Flashback-#_**

Depois daquele grandíssimo e idolatrado... fora... Não parei de pensar nela. Fiquei naquela balada até tarde, na esperança de vê-la de novo. Até que eu consegui sim. Falei de novo com ela, pedi desculpas por aquela cantada extremamente piegas... Foi aí que eu descobri o nome dela...

**_#-Outro flashback-#_**

-Poxa... Foi mal por aquela cantada de pedreiro...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e riu, depois olhou pra mim, ainda rindo. Que lindo aquele sorriso, meu Buda...

-Sabe como é... Tudo aquilo só foi pra saber seu nome...- eu também sorria.

-É, eu realmente não gosto de cantadas... Mas, só por você ter tido a coragem de vir falar comigo depois daquele fora que doeu até em mim, eu te digo meu nome: Prazer em conhece-lo, sou a Sango.- me estendeu a mão. Eu apertei, claro, sorrindo encantado por ela.

-Miroku, e o prazer é todo meu... Tenha certeza disso...

Ela corou. Acho que entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Mas não perdeu aquela pose imponente.

-Parabéns Miroku. Estou muito admirada com sua persistência. Gosto muito dessa qualidade.

_-Obrigado... –ainda sorria._

_-Bom, está tarde, minhas amigas estão me esperando no carro. Talvez um dia a gente se encontre... Até mais.-se despediu de mim, apenas com um beijo no rosto._

_-Não, espera! Não vai me dar seu telefone?- falei de longe; ela já estava abrindo a porta dianteira do carro._

_Fez não com a cabeça demoradamente, com um sorriso meio malvado no rosto. Sorri de volta, conformado._

_**#-Fim do outro flashback-#**_

Até agora, essa mulher não sai da minha cabeça... Bom, o que me resta é ficar lembrando dela até eu me esquecer de que um dia uma misteriosa mulher de vestido bege passou por minha vida, sem nem ao menos ter dado o telefone ¬¬

Alguém cutuca meu ombro, me chamando. Tomo um susto dos infernos! OO"

-Hein?! O quê?!

-Calma Miroku OO é a Kagome aqui.

-Ah... Oi K-chan...-sorrio meio sem-graça.

-Escuta, em que mundo você tava, hein?

-Ah... Nem eu sei! "

-Bom, é o seguinte: você já foi na Goshinboku?

-Sim sim... Eu fui pra lá esses dias com uns amigos...- Como não conheceria? Foi nessa balada que eu conheci a Sangozinha...

-Ótimo! Que tal irmos hoje todos juntos? Eu, você, o Inu, a Rin, o Sesshoumaru e o Kouga!

-O.O o Kouga vai?

-Sim... Algum problema? o.o

-Não, nenhum... Mas...

-Okay, então, tudo certo! \o\ Ah, quase que eu ia me esquecendo: vou levar uma amiga minha também.

-Ah, certo.

-O.O nossa... Antes, quando eu falava que eu ia levar uma amiga comigo, você ficava louquinho pra conhecer... O que houve, Houshi-kun? Quer desabafar?

-n.n" Não K-chan, ta tudo bem!

-Então ta certo. A gente se encontra lá na Goshin às 22:00, certo?

-Por mim, tudo bem.

Kagome sorriu e saiu. Ela é bem fofa... A conheço também faz bastante tempo.

Bom... Vamos continuar ao trabalho, não é mesmo Houshi-sama?

Agora, é só esperar meu horário de trabalho acabar, para irmos ao Goshinboku...

Tenho uma leve sensação que essa noite promete...

**OoOoOooOooOoOoOOoO **

_**Blog Pessoal do Houshi (como sou chamado).**_

**Mesmo dia.**

**Assunto: Sango pt. 2**

Voltei pra casa... To aqui, escrevendo no meu blog... Sem ânimo nenhum pra ir na Goshin com o pessoal.

Puta que pariu, não paro de pensar na Sango. Sangozinha, aliás... Cara, ela é perfeita...

Tudo bem, eu sei que isso é meio sem fundamento. Não sei bem como ela é, não sei com que trabalha, não sei quantos anos têm... Apesar de ter mais ou menos a minha idade...

O.O E PIOR! Não sei se ela tem NAMORADO! --" Ai meu Buda, se tiver eu DEFINITIVAMENTE faço jus ao meu apelido e viro monge "

Aff. Que coisa mais sem-noção, houshi-sama! Desde quando você se mataria por uma mulher?

Quer saber? Vou na Goshin sim, não to nem aí. Ver se arranjo uma (ou mais x) mina(s), ficar com ela(s) sem compromisso, pra tentar tirar essa mulher da minha cabeça.

Lembrei agora da tal amiga da Kagome. A K-chan costuma ter umas amigas bem gostosas. Se aconteceu isso com o Sesshy (a Kagome foi quem apresentou a Rin pra ele. Se gostaram, e estão juntos até hoje.), por que não pode acontecer comigo?

Ta aí, vai ser essa mesmo!

É nóis, houshi. É NÓIS! o/

_**OoOoooOoOOoOoOoOOo**_


End file.
